Hair brushes are pulled through a person's head of hair to untangle the hair. These devices include a handle formed to include a grip and a brush head with a plurality of bristles to engage the hairs on a person's head. Sometimes, hair brushes can be used to shape the person's head of hair for stylistic reasons. While there are a number of different hair brushes available, there is still a need for brushes optimized for shaping hair into specific hair styles.